leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.74
New Skins in the Store Celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics with our eight new Olympic-themed skins! These skins will be available for a limited time only (February 12 - March 2) so grab them before they're gone. Winter Olympics Skins: * * * * * * * * Additionally, to commemorate this upcoming Valentine's Day, will have a special skin, available starting February 10. New 1-Day XP and IP Boosts are also now available in the Store. PVP.net V1.05.14 * Implemented a new Logout function that will return the user to the Login screen. This option can be accessed through the Options menu. * Fixed a bug that was causing PVP.net to crash in certain situations when creating an Arranged Team. * Fixed an issue that was causing the Practice Game Browser to not sort columns correctly. * Fixed Sound/Music so that it does not turn back on if you had it muted and then minimized and restored PvP.net. * Wins/Leaves on the End Of Game Screen should now be updated correctly and not always show "0". * You can now see limited information about other players’ Most Played Champions in their Summoner Profile. * Fixed several issues with Friends List presence and performance. This is still ongoing. League of Legends V1.0.0.74 Champions ; * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ; * ** Attacks against Anivia while she is in egg form will now properly trigger calls for help. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not able to kill . ; * ** Fixed a tooltip issue. * ** Now deals physical damage from magic damage. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 110% from 80%. ** No longer applies . ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Physical damage bonus increased to per level from . ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from . * Fixed a bug with where he would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. * * Casting range reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Cooldown reduced to sec from . * ** Fixed a bug causing stealthed units to flicker. * Stats: ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Attack range increased to 550 from 425. ** Base damage increased to from 45. ** Base mana increased to 305 from 293. ** Base mana regen increased to from . ** Base health increased to 446 from 420. ** Health gain per level increased to 86 from 78. ** Base armor increased to from . ** Armor gain per level increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . * : ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 40 sec at all ranks from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would stop firing after it killed a monster. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not playing a sound effect when cast on allies. * ** Fixed a bug where it was providing too little damage. ; * ** Fade timer reduced to 4 seconds from . * ** Fixed a tooltip bug. ; * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 45%. * ** Cooldown reduced to from , but will no longer affect itself. Items ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Mourning duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. * Fixed a tooltip error. * Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. * It now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. ; * Fixed a tooltip error. ; * Sight range increased by 50. ; * + + = Masteries * ** No longer gives a placeholder buff icon while active. General * Updated character tags for new characters in PVP.net. * ** Now adds a debuff to his primary attack target: "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. * The in-game chat system has been improved: ** All chat commands are now case insensitive when looking up user names (i.e.: you can type "lima beans" instead of "Lima Beans" or “volibar” instead of “Volibar”). ** Typing names with spaces into chat commands no longer requires you to put the name into quotes. ** "/help" can now be accessed by "/?" as well. ** "/surrender” can now be used with “/ff” as well, and “/nosurrender” by “/noff”. ** "/w” can now be accessed with “/msg” as well. ** Fixed an issue that was causing “/r” to incorrectly remember the last person who whispered you. ** Improved all feedback and error reporting for all commands. * Fixed several game server crashes. * Made consumables/activatable items in your inventory easier to click. * Fixed an issue where items in shop would get corrupted and you would not be able to buy them. * Healing reduction effects no longer stack. zh:V1.0.0.74 Category:Patch notes